Missing something, someone
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: HarryRuth. Sir Harry finally has someone to celebrate with.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks, as always, to Em for the beta.**

**This fic is dedicated to my utterly gorgeous and supportive hubby, without whom I would be totally lost.

* * *

**

He left the house in semi-darkness as he made his way through the hallway and into the lounge. He discarded his formal jacket over the nearest chair, not caring that it landed in an ungainly heap on the floor. Next to go was his tie, the silken material threading through his hands as he pulled it free of his shirt. A slight furrow of his brow indicated his annoyance with the stubborn top button as his fingers worked to pop it free of its confines. It opened and he took an indulgent breath, rolling his shoulders before reaching for the bottle of single malt on the sideboard in front of him.

"A rather lonely celebration..."

The soft spoken words stopped him in his tracks, one hand still resting on the top of the decanter as he steeled himself to turn towards the doorway.

"Ruth." Her name escaped his lips in a whisper, as if he was afraid she wouldn't be there if he said it at a normal volume. She watched him as he took a first tentative step towards her.

"Harry." She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she spoke his name. There was a hint of mischief about her as she added, "Or should I call you Sir Harry now?"

His amusement showed on his face but he merely raised an eyebrow in response and moved towards her with a more determined stride. Her heart rate increased as he neared her; she had seen that look in his eyes before, had fled from it in fact, but she more than welcomed it now. Her heart pounded as he appeared right in front of her, so close that she could feel the heat from his body and she ached to close the gap between them.

"You can call me anything you like, so long as you promise to stay." She shuddered at the low purr of his voice and imagined how it might feel to have him whisper all manner of things to her.

"You know I can't promise to..."

Her words halted abruptly as he grabbed hold of her, pushed her up against the door frame and kissed her. His lips crushed against hers in a heated kiss. She let out a soft groan as his tongue flickered over her lips and he took advantage of it, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and brushing it against hers repeatedly. Their kiss was hard and demanding, as she kissed him back with equal passion. Her fingers weaved into his hair as their tongues stroked against one another, hard and fast. Her back ached away from the ridge of the doorway that was digging into it, but the sensation of him pressing against her was more than enough to compensate for the minor discomfort.

"Stay..." His breathing was as laboured and erratic as hers as he tore his mouth away.

She captured his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled gently before sucking the plump flesh into her mouth. A low growl sounded in his throat as he kissed her again, losing himself in the taste of her. His hands travelled from her shoulders to her hips and he shamelessly thrust against her, relishing the moan that tripped from her lips. He released her mouth only to grind against her again as he simultaneously placed hot, opened mouthed kisses along the creamy flesh of her neck. The sensation of his teeth grazing against her, as his tongue lightly traced her sensitive skin, wreaked havoc on her senses, so much so that she had to brace her hands against the door frame to stop her legs from giving out on her.

"I'm not letting you go." She felt, rather than heard, his quiet words as he mumbled them against her soft skin.

His hands wandered under the material of her top and, before she knew it, his talented mouth was leaving her and he was tugging the cloth up her body, exposing more and more of her to his feasting eyes. He discarded the top on the floor and he was caught off guard when she pushed herself away from the doorframe, placed her hands on his chest and thrust him backwards against the opposite side. Her small hands smoothed down his broad chest and she teasingly licked across his bottom lip, pulling back when he tried to capture her mouth with his. She repeated the move as her hands travelled lower and his breath caught as she brushed her fingers lightly over the straining bulge in his trousers. She took his mouth in an intense kiss at the same time as cupping his crotch more firmly, taking pleasure in the way he responded to her touch. All too soon she removed her hands, tracing upwards, this time only stopping to pull his shirt from the waist band of his trousers before tugging the stubborn buttons from their holes. Neither cared as the disks flew off his shirt as she lost her patience with the stubborn material; all that mattered was their kiss and their overwhelming need to finally complete each other.

A sudden urgency grew between them and they stumbled together through the hallway, lips fused together as hands stroked and teased, the small touches they could manage not enough to sate their appetites for one another. She tripped and they landed at the foot of the stairs with a thud, Ruth sprawled across the bottom two steps with Harry on top of her. She reached down and fumbled with his belt buckle, pulling out of the kiss and watching his face as she pushed his clothing out of the way and took him in her hand. He hissed in pleasure as her fingers worked their magic, her firm touch exciting him more and more until he was unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Fuck me." His eyes popped open and met hers once more. "Right now, Harry."

With a nod, his hands found their way to her thighs, his palms grazing the smooth skin of her legs as he pushed her skirt higher. She let out a soft moan as his hand brushed over her damp knickers, moments before he slid the material to one side and ran his index finger teasingly over her folds. A gentle squeeze of her hand reminded him not to tease and he brought his hips forward and followed her lead as she guided him to her heat. Their joint moan reverberated down the hallway as they paused momentarily to bask in the sensation of being together for the first time. A slight movement of her hips told him all he needed to know and he set a hard and fast pace, driving into her and pushing her back into the tread of the stairs over and over. Neither could hold out very long and the onset of her orgasm triggered his. She moaned his name and clawed at his back as she hurtled over the edge. A loud cry accompanied two more thrusts and then he was spilling inside her and burying his head in her chest.

She felt him mumbling against the swell of her breast and, despite his words being faint and muffled, she knew what he was saying. Her hand continued to toy with his damp hair, as a smile claimed her face.

"I'll stay, I promise. I'll stay."

---

**Please leave a review, not only will it make my day but it will encourage me to write the second (slightly less smutty) chapter x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Em for the beta and to Rach for the non-too subtle hint to write this chapter!**

* * *

His bedroom was very much like she had imagined. A blend of masculine no-nonsense furniture and a unique touch of Harry. He watched her as she ran her hand lightly over the bottom of the bed, her fingers trailing absently over the crisp cotton sheets. He was amused to see how interested she was in her surroundings; he doubted if he was in her bedroom that he would be paying much attention to anything other than her. As it was, he was unable to take his eyes from her, her half-naked form tempting him from across the room.

She closed her eyes and tried not to let out a whimper as he came up behind her and brushed his finger tips over the curve of her right shoulder. Goose bumps broke out on her flesh as his skilled digits skimmed her skin with a feather light touch; back and forth they travelled down the side of her neck and along her shoulder. She sighed as his lips replaced his fingers, feather light kisses on her warm, delicate skin. He inhaled her scent, burying his nose in her neck as his mouth travelled torturously slowly along her skin. By the time she felt him nibble her ear lobe lightly she was trembling and his arms encircled her waist as he stood flush behind her, the strength of his embrace reminding her that she was safe here, with him.

"How did you know to come here tonight?" His question was whispered in between delicate licks and nibbles to the curve of her neck, which he was fast becoming obsessed with.

She twisted her neck and sought his lips with her own. Soft, gentle kisses which belied the passion and depth of feeling that bubbled beneath the surface. She pulled away, lingering on his bottom lip as though it were only sheer will that was making her mouth part from his.

"Who did you take with you to the Palace?"

Distracted as he was by the beauty of her face and at the sheer joy of wrapping her slight frame in his arms, it took him longer than usual to work out what she meant.

"That interfering bloody woman." Despite the strength of his words, there was affection in his voice for Connie.

"You're close then?" He caught a look in her eyes before she turned her gaze away and it unnerved him. He was at a loss as to why she suddenly looked so vulnerable. The slight shake of her shoulders, left him in no doubt that she was suddenly weeping and he thought he understood.

"Not close like this, Ruth," he soothed, as his hands covered hers and their fingers entwined. "It's you. Only you that I want, that I need..." A wave of emotion blindsided him, making his voice crack, "that I love."

She turned in his embrace, clinging on to him as she buried her face in his neck and sobbed. Effortlessly he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, depositing her in the centre of it as he came to lie beside her. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and whispering gentle words of love and comfort. His calm voice and strong presence soothing her more than anything had done in the past few painful and lonely months. She cried until she had no tears left, her head pillowed on his bare chest. She sat up in a bid to compose herself and, as she wiped the final tears from her eyes, she became aware of him watching her.

Suddenly shy, a hand shot to her hair and tried to smooth it back into place. "God, I must look a total mess."

"You look beautiful to me." It was an honest reply: her tear stained cheeks and the shimmering depths of her eyes all made her real and astonishingly beautiful.

She felt the sincerity in his words and felt herself welling up again. "You'll make me cry again!"

He shot her a cheeky smile. "Ok, you look a total mess!"

Her laugh was infectious and he found himself chuckling with her. He caught her wrist as she gave his should a playful whack and he pulled her down to him, smiling contentedly as she settled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She moved her fingers lightly over his chest, tracing an indistinct pattern which felt like it was being burned into his skin. He tried to focus on what she was doing, on every move that she made so that he would be able to recall it forever, but every time she found a new patch of unexplored skin, he was lost in her caresses, forgetting where she had touched last.

"Harry, I love you." He shivered as her breath tickled his ear, "I want to stay with you."

He captured her wandering hand in his and turned to look at her. Her lips were soft and inviting as his mouth covered hers. Their kiss was unhurried, a slow fusion of lips and tongues curling together. She could feel his strong and steady heartbeat beneath their clasped hands as his teasing mouth left her aching for more kisses.

"We'll find a way Ruth; we'll find a way to be together."

He had never meant something so much and, as she renewed their kiss with an increased fervour, he knew that he would willingly walk away from everything he had worked for if it meant he could be with her, like this, for the rest of his days.

* * *

**A review would make me smile :)**


End file.
